Min Karlek
by Just.A.Loner
Summary: Summary and warning inside.   Special ff for someone. I won't tell, and the answer has already written inside.  I'm sorry if I wrote this ff badly.


**.0Hetalia ~ Min Kärlek**

© Axel 'Sverige' Oxenstierna / Lee Chuin H. K / L'Anse-Saint-Jean

**[** Disclaimer : I don't own anything, but I made the plot of this story; Hetalia has licensed by Hidekazu Himaruya-sensei, whether the song I've written has licensed by ELISA, who created it as Ef ~ a tale of melodies's opening with little a bit of the changes. WARNING : OOC, AU, typo(s), many crazies that came from this author -_- etc (Indonesian : WARNING – OOC, AU, typo(s), banyak kegilaan yang datang dari author ini, judul abal-abal, ganjen tingkat Neptunus, dan lain-lain. Nggak suka? Lebih baik kau _hara-kiri_ saja -_-. **]**

_**Author's Note**_ : Special fic for someone (Nadiatara) that had requested me fic Su x femFin romantic version. I'm sorry if I made this story badly, because I have no interests in love-that-came-from-any-men. (Indonesian : Aku bikin ff ini dan mengubahnya berkali-kali, saking miskin ide-nya gue. Maklum, kena WB a.k.a writer block. =_=V untuk saat ini, izinkan gue vakum sampe gue dapet ide lagi. =_=Vv Boleh dibilang, ff ini merupakan ff terakhir aku. _See ya _later. XD)

_**Summary**_ : When Tiina has celebrated her 18th birthday, Berwald a.k.a Sweden gave her his most beautiful music, that has learned by Roderich. What the hell? Is he has his errors in his head? _Indonesian_: Saat Tiina merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan belas tahun, Berwald / Sweden memberinya musik yang sangat indah, yang sudah dipelajarinya dari Roderich. Apa yang terjadi? Apakah dia mempunyai kesalahan (?) di kepalanya?

.

.

.

_Love, I have got these feelings…_

.

Di Helsinki, seperti biasa, Tiina selalu memulai harinya di pagi hari dengan kabur-coret-pergi ke gereja, lebih-lebih hari Minggu. Tapi tunggu… Tiina mencoba berpikir-pikir dengan semua jadwal yang terpasang-coretlagi-tertulis di agenda hariannya. _Pertama, pergi ke gereja jam enam pagi sampai jam sembilan…_ Tiina kembali bersemangat lagi karena dia bakalan mendengar suara musik yang AWESOME-coretlaginih-indah dan membuat semua jeemat gereja tersebut luluh-hapusdancoretehtulis-merasa bersalah banget karena keinget sama dosa-dosa yang telah mereka kerjakan di masa lalu.

"HATCHI!" Tiina akhirnya bersin juga. Eh tanpa diundang juga, penyakit flu akhirnya menyerangnya!

Tiina mendengus kesal sambil berusaha mencegah penyakit flunya bertambah parah lantaran hari itu masih masuk musim dingin. Persisnya, tanggal 1 Desember sih. Yap, kalian tau kan? Lima hari lagi Tiina bakal merayakan ulang tahun yang ke delapan belas. Eh lho? Author ini nulisnya pas 'udah merayakan' di _summary_ itu?

Abaikan, abaikan kalimat terakhir di paragraf atas. Author kayaknya udah kena penyakit benci-sama-cinta-yang-datang-dari-lelaki. Oke, coret! Balik ke inti cerita! Jangan liat-liat gue! Eh? Gak nanya? Baik, sana makan kertas ini! *author langsung dikeplak dengan gada maut* (halah berasa lu eksis aja, wong udah bikin satu cewek nangis mulu *author gila ini langsung dibunuh ramai-ramai sama temen-temen cewek tersebut*)

Tiina lalu mengambil kotak yang berisi tisu yang terletak nggak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Buru-buru Tiina segera memboyong-coretlagi-membawa sebungkus (atau selembar? Tauk dah) kotak yang penuh dengan tisu. _Amit-amit jamban dah, aku bakalan kena flu berkepanjangan deh…_

"HATCHIII! HATCHIIII!" Akhirnya, penyakit flu ala Finlandia-coretplushapus-Tiina mulai menjadi-jadi.

Tiina kesal. Dia lalu segera mengambil dan memakai pakaian super duper ultra tebel dari lemari kesayangannya, mengingat suhu di sana dikabarkan minus dua puluh lebih. Astaga, bisa membeku ya kita ini? Oke oke, teruskan! (Author : emang gue narator? Mati lu sana, sutradara woy! Aye kan kerjaannya nulis, bukan merintah-merintah oooy! *Sutradara : dipecat mau?* Author : … -author langsung diam seribu bahasa, dan dia langsung cabut –coretlagi– kabur dari sutradara maut ini-)

"Hm, jam setengah enam pagi. Oke, CABUUUUTTTT!" seru Tiina sambil melihat jam tangan yang baru saja dipasangnya, seraya buru-buru mengambil Alkitab yang terletak di mejanya, dan juga ngambil kunci mobil Mercedes miliknya. Wong dia udah jadi orang kaya nomor seribu-coret-satu di Finlandia, kita gak boleh iri ya… #dikeplak dengan panah sama Hungary *eh kok nyasarnya kejauhan banget ya?* -author langsung dipecat sama sutradara-

Author : TUNGGUUUU…! GUE BELOM KELAR MEMBACAKANNYA, HOY SUTRADARA ERROR PLUS GILAAA! MAU GUE LAPORIN KE… *lirik Prussia* -author langsung dikuburkan rame-rame sama pembaca setia-

Oke, abaikan (lagi) omelan maut author ini.

.

_If you put your trust in me… _

_._

_I know what my life would be…_

.

Wuuusshhh… Mobil Mercedes Benz warna putih punya Tiina terlihat ngebut dengan AWESOME-coretcoret-gilanya. Tiina sendiri menikmati kebutan yang nggak awesome *tumben lu gak coret yang ini, author…* itu. Sesekali dia banting stir saking kecanduan-coretlagi-senengnya. Tiina lalu menyanyikan lagu ala Korea Selatan yang disogok-ehcoretlagi-disodorkan oleh Im Yongsoo yang hobi banget ngaku-ngakuin semuanya. Saking gilanya, makanan salmiakki entah apalah nama masakan ala Finland itu sampai diklaim segala. Ckckckck… Oke, balik ke inti cerita! Saking keasikan nyanyiin lagu pop ala Korea Selatan itu, Tiina sampe lupa kalau dia udah melewati satu-satunya jalan yang biasa dipakai untuk melaju ke gereja Lutheran yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

"Waduh…" Tiina menjerit pelan, seolah tersadar kalo dia udah melewati jalan itu. Tiina lalu mengkerutkan dahinya, memikirkan caranya buat balik ke jalan tersebut, mengingat jalan yang sedang dikebutnya merupakan jalur satu arah. Pas di perempatan selanjutnya juga satu arah semua. _Hayah, bisa mati gue kalo begini jadinya..._ Tiba-tiba, KLING! Mendadak ada sebuah lampu bohlam sebesar lim-eh-dua puluh watt muncul di atas kepala Tiina.

Tiina lalu menyeringai, dan segera membanting stirnya dan membelok secara sembarangan. Meski tau dia bakalan kena denda-ehcoret-hukumannya, tetep aja dia ngotot melakukannya. Udah tau bakalan dikejar-kejar sama polisi Finland, dia tetep nekat. Sampai dunia kiamat pun Tiina sepertinya masih mau memegang prinsip gila ini…. *abaikan kalimat terakhir, karena author udah sarap dan gak bisa diselamatkan… Ini kata-kata om Roy Suryo dan 68% bener… #author-sarap-dan-maha-ganjen ini akhirnya kena tendang sama orang yang request ff ini#* Oke, teruskan! Author, cepat bacakan oy! *Author : siapa ya yang memilih lu? =_=a*

Setibanya di gereja Lutheran yang dihiasi dengan aristektur khas Eropa Kuno, Tiina lalu memarkirkan mobil Mercedesnya di lapangan terbuka yang memang dipenuhi dengan mobil-mobil warga Finland lainnya. Setelah memarkirnya, Tiina lalu mengambil Alkitab yang berada di laci mobilnya. Dia lalu buru-buru menguncinya, dan segera pergi memasuki gedung antik-ehcoret-yang sangat indah tersebut.

.

_Oh, you are all I ever need… _

_._

_I… Try to hear what you say…_

.

Lantunan lagu ala Swedia pun mendengung dengan lembutnya di dalam gereja tersebut, ketika Tiina membukakan pintu masuk gerejanya dengan pelan pula. Tiina terkesiap dengan lagu tersebut, mengingat ia belum pernah sekali pun mendengar lagu yang dibawakan dengan bahasa Swedia itu. Alih-alih duduk di barisan paling belakang, Tiina malah bengong dengan suksesnya. Setelah terbengong selama dua pul-eh-lima detik, dia langsung mengambil posisi di barisan paling belakang *itupun jika dia beruntung dapet kursi kosong*. Pelan-pelan dia lalu duduk dan membuka Alkitab, serta mencari-cari surat yang sedang diomong-ehcoret-diceramahkan oleh sang pendeta.

Tiina pun curi-curi denger dengan lagu yang dilantunkan itu. _Hm, suara si penyanyi itu kayaknya bukan Hungary deh_… Tiina lalu mengangkat satu alis. Ia bener-bener nggak kenal sama orang yang menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Ralat, juga memainkan cello, karena di saat yang bersamaan juga, suara cello juga terdengar di sana. Saking cocok-coret-bagusnya, Tiina sampai _melt down_. Kok jadi keinget lagu Vocaloid ini? Oke, abaikan kalimat terakhir yang gak berguna tadi. Eh, barusan ada kata Hungary yang terselip di paragraf ini? Ya iyalah, Hungary sendiri kadang-kadang rela menjadi sukarelawan-coret-penyanyi sekaligus pemain piano di gereja Lutheran itu.

Ia pun lalu bertanya kepada orang tua yang ada di sebelahnya, "Pagi, pak. Siapa tadi yang nyanyiin lagu dalam bahasa Swedia?"

"Oh itu. Berwald Oxenstierna. Katanya dia pemain cello handal yang udah lama bertobat sejak dia menjadi homoseksual di Swedia. Kau tentu tahu kan berita hot tentang dia yang ketahuan bersama lelaki lain? Nah, gara-gara itu, Berwald jadi lebih error dari biasanya. Dia kalau ngomongnya jadi sedikit lancar, entah karena apa. Lebih-lebih, dia malah minta Roderich ngajarin dia bermain cello." jelas orang tua itu menggeleng-geleng kepalanya dengan pasrah.

"Pengamat politik ya Anda ini?" tanya Tiina polos.

"Ya. Persisnya, mantan pengamat. Senang bisa berkenalan sama kamu, Nak."

Tiina pun menggangguk pelan, dan terus mendengarkan sang pendeta ceramah sampai jam sembilan pagi. Setelah bubar, Tiina diam-diam menyelinap di antara tumpuk-ehcoret-lautan manusia yang hendak pulang. Bukannya mau ikut pulang nih, malahan dia terus maju ke altar tersebut. Pas dia berhasil lolos dari lautan manusia tersebut, dia lalu melirik Berwald yang sedang mengemasi peralatan cello-nya. _Samperin gak dia itu?_ Tiina menjadi bingung sembilan kali sembilan dibagi tiga #PLAK# sembari melirik Berwald dengan tatapan gugup. Tampaknya, nasib yang entah mulus atau gak (Sutradara : YANG JELAS DUND NGOMONGNYA! *Sutradara gak AWESOME-coret-keren ini langsung disumpelin dengan scone maut punya Iggy sama si author yang entah kapan udah menjadi pens-coret-fans setianya Iggy #PLAK*) tengah menimpa Tiina dengan kerennya.

Berwald yang menyadari kalau di belakangnya ada seseorang, lalu berbalik menatap orang yang berada di belakangnya. Sesaat kemudian, Berwald merasa minder melihat Tiina yang hanya bisa bengong di depannya. Tiina kontan saja menjerit pelan, dan segera berkata dengan cepat, "A-Ah! Maafkan saya! A-Anda Berwald Oxenstierna kan…? Kalau ya… Apa kau ingat siapa aku ini?"

Berwald terdiam. Dia lalu menatap Tiina dari atas ke bawah, serong. Bahkan memb-ehcoret-meliriknya dengan tatapan sinis. Setelah itu, dia akhirnya membuka mulut dengan suara parau, "K'nl… Tiina Väinämöinen, asal… F'nld. Boss kita kan sudah lama bekerja sama… Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

"BUKAN ITU, DODOL!" teriak Tiina kesal, "Kau ingat… Waktu kau pernah melakukan 'itu' padaku, waktu aku berusia sebelas tahun…? TANGGUNG JAWAB DONG BANG! KALO INGET, GUA SAMBER KEPALA LU DENGAN GADA! *Sutradara : JANGAN PAKE SIFAT TSUNDERE DOOOOONG! –Sutradara malang (?) ini langsung disambar dengan petir sama dewa Thor yang kebetulan numpang lewat (?) #author yang ngidap penyakit skizofrenia ini (?) langsung disembelih #WOYYY#–*" lanjutnya ketus sambil ambil ancang-ancang menyiapkan gada yang dikeluarkan entah dengan cara apa, dan menyembunyikan gadanya di belakang Tiina sendiri.

"Ingat." jawab Berwald datar, "Karena itulah, aku berhenti jadi homoseksual. Aku lalu bersemedi (Author : Pak Sutradara, sejak kapan Berwald jadi biksu? *author malang ini juga sukses terbunuh karena di kepalanya udah bocor gara-gara dipukul dengan gada*) dan meminta Roderich mengajarkanku bermain musik. Awalnya dia sempat menolak, namun aku memberinya deathglare maut, sehingga dia akhirnya mengajariku bermain cello." lanjutnya.

Tiina mendengus pelan, dan kembali bertanya dengan nada agak sinis, "Buat apa?"

"Maaf," tukas Berwald sinis, "Pada tanggal H, aku nggak bisa menemanimu. Karena itu, aku akan memainkan sebuah lagu khusus (silakan bayangkan lagu apa nanti, soalnya saya nggak pandai dan BEGO *garis bawahi kata tadi* dalam memahami lagu-lagu klasik ala Eropa Tengah) yang ditujukan hanya untukmu, di sini. Kau bisa kan bermain piano?" lanjutnya dingin.

Mata Tiina kontan saja berbinar-binar mendengar kata 'piano'. Tiina langsung mencari-cari piano yang ada di gereja, dan segera duduk di depan piano yang ditemukannya serta menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya, berusaha membuat perform ganjennya (author langsung digebuk sama orang yang ng-request ff ini), eh coret, maksudnya perform AWESOME-nya bakalan mendapat nilai plus di mata Berwald. (Sutradara : eh kok berasa kayak Endonesien Idol? ; Author : hoy, hoy, pelafalan Bapak mengenai Indonesian salah nih. ; Sutradara : DIAM LU PADA!) Berwald lalu mengambil kembali cello yang terlanjur disimpan di dalam tas khususnya.

Tiina lalu bertanya dengan antusias, "Lagu apa yang…"

Belum selesai Tiina bertanya, Berwald sudah duluan duduk dan mulai memainkan cello-nya. Tiina pun buru-buru mengiringi lagu yang dilantunkan oleh Berwald. Beberapa lama kemudian, Tiina menyadari sesuatu yang aneh. Lagu ini sepertinya pernah didengarnya, entah sejak kapan. Ia tidak tahu hal itu, namun dia merasa rindu pada lagu yang dilantunkan oleh Berwald. _Sepertinya… Ini berkaitan dengan hari ulangtahunku…_ Tiina mencoba melupakan perkara yang satu ini, namun tetap saja dia tidak bisa melupakan lantunan tersebut. Semakin dimainkan, semakin dia tenggelam dalam memori masa lalunya, dimana Tiina tinggal bersama dengan Berwald, sampai dia diculik oleh Ivan, serta saat dimana Tiina akhirnya bebas dari kekangan Ivan itu. Begitu dia sibuk menyelami memorinya, kedua tangannya sudah tidak mampu lagi menyentuh tuts piano-nya.

"SUDAH-."

Belum selesai Tiina menjerit sambil menahan air matanya yang terus-menerus tercurahkan dari mata violetnya, Berwald sudah berada di belakangnya. Ia langsung memeluk Tiina sambil berkata dengan pelan, "Valentine pertama, tiga tahun yang lalu… Aku nggak bisa mendampingimu, karena kau sudah keburu dibawa pergi sama Ivan. Tahun kedua, kau masih di sana. Tahun ketiga, yaitu sekarang, aku meninggalkanmu karena aku tidak bisa selamanya bersamamu. Kali ini, 1 Desember, akan menjadi 'Valentine' khususku… _Grattis på födelsedagen_, Tiina. Tadi itu… Tanggal H itu, aku lagi-lagi nggak bisa menemanimu. Ada tugas yang dijadwalkan berlangsung di Jenewa pada tanggal 6 Desember. Pertemuan bilateral. Hadiah dariku untukmu adalah lantunan lagu ini."

"_Finland's Independent Day Anthem…_ Benar bukan…? Mana kau men-translatenya dalam bahasa Swedia lagi." umpat Tiina kesal sambil berusaha menyeka ingusnya yang udah berkali-kali keluar dari hidung mancungnya.

"Ya. Terimakasih sudah mau menjadi teman sekaligus cinta… Pertamaku." jawab Berwald sambil membalikkan kepala Tiina dan mencium bibir manis dan imut-nya Tiina. Saking syoknya, muka Tiina sampe memerah. Nafas Tiina pun semakin memburu-buru selama dia dicium dengan kasarnya sama Berwald. Berwald merasa sudah saatnya dia akan memiliki gadis Eropa Utara itu. _Tidak ada salahnya…_

"Akan kubuat kau punya ba-."

Belum selesai Berwald ngomong, keburu di belakang Berwald sudah muncul author (?) dan Pak Sutradara (?), yang udah ngambil ancang-ancang sambil mengelus-elus gada raksasa dan tongkat baseballnya. Author sarap dan Pak Sutradara tolol (?) kontan saja berkata dengan nada marah plus _background_-nya udah ditempeli dengan api yang membara, "HENTIKAN PERMINTAAN GILA KAU, BERWALD OXENSTIERNAAAA!"

Akhirulkata, sang author gila-sarap dan sejuta gelar gila lainnya serta Pak Sutradara yang menjadi dalang dari naskah tolol dan nggak AWESOME ini, R.I.P dengan indahnya di gereja itu. Nasib mereka? Author udah dikembalikan ke daerah asalnya, dan ditangisi oleh rumput yang bergoyang (Author : bisa gak ya lu, bikinin acara aku RIP dengan hormat? MATI LU! #author ini disambar petir oleh Bang Thor yang lagi numpang makan (?)#). Pak Sutradara? Dibuang ke laut kali… (Pak Sutradara : TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!)

Sekian dari cerita nggak masuk akal dan nggak jelas genrenya. Dadah, author mau pulang ke dunia nyata… *pembaca setia : GAK NANYA, DODOL.*

**[ END – dengan gak AWESOME-nya…]**


End file.
